


Love at First Sight

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

You'd joined the Winchester brothers 5 months ago, after they'd saved you from a vamp nest that ambushed your house, searching for someone by the same name.

_Sam and Dean had ran into the house while you were freaking out over what the hell that creature was that stormed into the house while your parents were out on date night. Sam had chopped the vamps heads off, while Dean ran over to you and made sure you were okay before helping you out to a sleek black car._

_Several moments later, they returned._

_"Go get some clothes, some items. Fill 1 bag with your choice of stuff, but you won't be coming back" Sam said. You gulped but ran into your house. You grabbed your purse, emptied your wardrobe into a bag before moving to your parents' safe. You knew the code off by heart 3715 and pushed the numbers in, smiling when it pinged open. You took out all the money, $45,000 and threw it into the bag._

_Your parents never trusted banks so they kept all their money in the house. You grabbed the photo of you all on your 18th birthday and threw it into the bag. You grabbed your dad's coat, the one he'd kept since you were 7 and you wore whenever you were cold. You took one last look around and saw a small package in the corner with your name on it. You walked over._

_It was your dad's scrawly writing. You and him had a bad relationship at times, tears filled your eyes._

_"Hey are you okay?" Dean's voice could be heard from the doorway. You wiped away the tears and shakily nodded, not speaking as you unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box._

_There was a photo of you and him inside, and a small envelope. You opened the envelope with shaky hands. Out fell the keys to his car along with a piece of paper._

_"Hi y/n I know me and you haven't got the best relationship. But now you're 21 I figured 'hey big year, how about a big gift' so here's the keys to the car in the garage you like, y know which I mean, the Ford mustang in blue? Yeah the one you always wanted is yours. Have fun driving it sweetie, I love you Daddy xxxxxxxx" you read the letter, bursting into tears by the time you'd read it. Dean was by your side in an instant, curling you into his chest._

_"Can...can I bring the car?" You begged. "Of course, where we're going there's a huge garage...of course your car can come" he promised. You sniffled._

_"Sorry, you're getting my snot all over your shirt" you said and smiled. You went to wipe it all from his arm, biting your lip when you felt how muscled he is._

_Before you knew what was happening, you were laid on your back with Dean over you._

_"God please tell me you want this..." he breathed. You nodded, though nervous._

_"Just...go careful...it's my first time" You said. He nodded and kissed you deeply. You moaned loudly as you made love to Dean in your home, surrounded by the things you trusted most. The memory of your parents._

When all was done, and you were curled up with Dean on your dad's coat, he was idly playing with your hair. It was in that moment that, despite never believing any of that crap, you realised you'd fallen in love at first sight with Dean Winchester, unpaid Demon Hunter and world rocker in the bedroom.  The man who took your virginity.


End file.
